A wonderful dream
by meeky1147
Summary: a girl goes on a exciting journey and escapes from lava and more so read on to find out all about it


A wonderful dream

It was Monday morning, I got up early to have a shower before school. As I was heading for the bathroom, I noticed Sarah was very restless in her bed. I thought she was starting to wake up so I went to help her up, I tapped her on the shoulder and said "good morning, did you have a good sleep". With that Sarah sat upright in her bed panting and said "Meeky it's only you, I thought you were a giant!" "What giant?" I laughed. Sarah said "I must had been dreaming" I said "oh were you, what was it about?" Well, Sarah said "I was in Ireland in search of a pot of gold".

Sarah began to talk, well she said "I came to be in Bangor, where I met a little green man. It went a bit like this, I appeared in a meadow full of grazing cows a few horses and a hand full of sheep. I saw a little cottage house were I opened the door and there was a little green man who was very unhappy to see me. He screamed out "what are you doing here, your kind isn't suppose to come around till Thursday!" I said "what is that suppose to mean?" When he said "what are you talking about?" Let me start again I said "what's your name?" He replied "what's it to you? Is it just so you can steal more of me gold" I replied "what do you mean" he said "are you crazy, of cause you know", I just said "I'm not from here" he said "where are you from then?" He asked once more I said" somewhere don't worry anyway, so what's your name? He replied "Damien." "Damien" I said, "that's nice, mines Sarah" "well that's nice to!" So, what's this thing about your not here till Thursday and what's this about oh! and you only want to steal more of me gold?

Damien said "that all the people just like you are stealing leprecon's precious gold, were getting fed up about it and we want to put a stop to it! Just as he was finishing his sentence a horses head popped through the window and Damien said "what are you looking at Trotter?" and I ran to the horse.

Amazingly the horse said "all I ne ne ne need is so so so SOME food and the ma ma maaa MAN is coming too, with their g g g giant! See ya.

Just then Damien said "what do they want know?" I said "don't worry its gonna be fine" but as I said that, we heard a knock at the door and Damien said "let me hide, you see who it tis'. I yelled out "who is it?" and they said "were here to take the house away cause you haven't been paying your taxes." I then asked Damien if he has been paying them? And he replied in a giggle, funniest thing ahhh, NO, I haven't. so I yelled out "I shouldn't have to pay", when suddenly the house started to move. Damien yelled "oh no not the house! Please no! As the house lifted I could see feet, 2 big ones and 2 smaller ones. It was a giant's and a young man, the man said "sorry we have to do this but it's our job" but as he saw it was me, a normal person not a leprecon, he made the giant put the house down and they both apologised and said "oh sorry wrong house, oh so sorry bye."

As I saw them leave I could see Damien coming out from a little blue silver plated chest, "thank goodness there gone" he said "you see that giant, he is forced to do that horrible job just cause you pesky people came along and steel our gold, lets get all the leprecons and giants we can to help and to come and meet here at this farm to discuss our thoughts. Well that day, Damien and I headed to town to ask giants and leopricon to agree with our motion for this, so we held a meeting the next day but all that turned up where Damien, I and a lonely hungry mouse so we came to the conclusion that no one had the guts to help us.

So we set off that night trying to find more help to protest with us but still no hope, we didn't even know where we were suppose to be going, so there was no hope for us. As we were going to give up we met a group of stranded giants and finally had some good luck, they said they once worked as the guards of the pot of gold but now are old and useless and they want to help us, so we had 3 more people and they told us exactly where to go, it was at the top of the Giants Causeway in Antrim.

So we set off and it took forever before we came to a big cave that was in the way of our journey but all we could do was go thought it, the giants could just fit, it was tight squeeze. We couldn't see anything so we were in a fare bit of trouble it was so hard to know where you were going but as we tried walking, I could see Damien pocket shining and I asked him "what's in ya pocket" he said "only me gold" I asked him "why didn't you tell us sooner" he got 5 gold coins from his pocket and we could finally see but unfortunately we didn't want to see what laid ahead. It was a big cave full of different shrubs and they were growing dramatically, we all then knew that we were in trouble. The 3 giants said let us go in first and we'll give you a ride. So they did that but it wasn't long before we came to another stop, it was a huge drop and the giants said "we can't even jump that! Sorry" and so we just sat down and thought and rested until Damien had an idea, he said to one of the giants "come with me" and they came back with a big shrub and then another and then smaller but thicker ones. He said "lets build a bridge" we asked him how are we suppose to tie it on the other side. When we heard a voice it was little men and people they said "we can help" so we made the bridge and threw it across we heard a man say "don't help them" we asked him why and that's when they realised we were trying to get to the gold, so they dropped the bridge but to the rescue one of the giants jumped over and grabbed it. It was harmony she grabbed it and then used 2 large rocks and put them on either side and the 2 other giants where gob smacked and were very embarrassed.

We then crossed over the bridge and continued, Antrim was still very far away and it was getting late, so we stopped for something to eat which was wild berries and a chocolate bar that I had in my pocket after that we fell asleep, I snuggled into Harmony for warmth and it sort of worked but not very well the next day we continued on our journey and found fresh clean water to drink. We moved on and came to the beginning of the Causeway but we knew there was still more walking to come but before long we could see the gold on a huge hill but it was still far away from reach. We kept walking and found a camp for the workers but not the actual workers just the people, as they saw us walking through they tried to whip the 3 giants and pickup and throw Damien. We started running through their camp and half way through Shannon lost his huge shoe but he couldn't get it back because the ground started to shake and lava came out from where his boot laid and stuck it there.

but that's not what were worrying about it's now the lava is going straight for the humans and for us we started running when Damien and I fell behind but Shannon and Jimmy lifted us up. We where getting so close to the gold now but a huge steep hill was in the way but all that we could do was hope that Harmony, Shannon and Jimmy could make it too, so they lift us up to a ledge and they said "they would find another way up" so they ran. It was so far up Damien and I had a long way to go and we where pretty tired already we were trying to find ledges to climb up and soon enough we were almost there, it was getting very high and we couldn't find anymore ledges to climb onto but then we saw Harmony and she pulled us up. We were grateful for her to appear up there. We then asked "where is Shannon and Jimmy but she said their only slow and wouldn't hurry up so I ran ahead". They finally reached the top and there was the gold and that's when you woke me up. "Wow that's a great dream do you think I could have the same one like you?" Sarah "well I think you might be able to one day too but for now go in the shower" that's when we heard... Get in the car it's 8.45.


End file.
